


La Noche Más Cálida

by AeternaNive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternaNive/pseuds/AeternaNive
Summary: Tal vez, pensó Vegeta, había sido su mal carácter. O tal vez había sido su ternura. En cualquier caso, aquella noche lo entendió todo: entendió que, aunque no había una razón clara o lógica, esa mujer grosera y violenta lo era todo. (One-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está dedicado a todas esas personas que, como yo, sienten una nostalgia y un cariño inmenso al escuchar canciones como “mi corazón encantado”.  
> Espero que disfruten la lectura.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su autor original, Akira Toriyama, yo sólo los uso con fines recreativos. Por y para fans.

Cuando tomó su mano por primera vez, supo que todo había terminado.

El príncipe Saiyajin salió de su cápsula de entrenamiento y la encontró ahí, durmiendo sobre una mesa, con un par de vendas listas para atender sus heridas. Como antes. Como siempre.

¿Cómo siempre? Bueno, al menos eso parecía. Cada día desde que había comenzado a entrenar para salvar la Tierra, ella se había empeñado en enviarlo con el cuerpo médico para asegurarse de que se recuperara bien y, al negarse rotundamente, comenzó a atenderlo ella misma. Nunca aceptaba un “no” por respuesta, era como una piedra en la vesícula.

Intentó seguir su camino, pero pronto dio media vuelta, sintiendo la incómoda necesidad de sacarla de ese lugar, ya frío por el anochecer.

La miró un momento.

_¿Cómo?_

Abrió la boca para despertarla de la única manera que conocía: “despierta, mujer, necesito que mejores la cápsula de entrenamiento”, pensaba gritar, pero luego recapacitó y supuso que seguramente ella le espetaría cuán maleducado era por tratar así a una chica, y lo haría callar.

Giró su cabeza abruptamente, como quien intenta dar por terminada una discusión. En ese caso, podía quedarse ahí, congelándose. Le daba igual…. Abrió un ojo y la miró de soslayo.

_O tal vez no._

Era una noche realmente fría, y una terrícola débil como ella seguro terminaría enfermándose… lo cual no le importaba, por supuesto, pero la necesitaban sana para seguir con su entrenamiento y sus viajes al exterior de la Tierra. Su cerebro era invaluable.

—Pero qué mujer tan molesta—gruñó en voz baja

—Con que aquí estaban— la voz a su espalda pertenecía a la madre de la peliazul—. ¡Oh, Bulma!

Vegeta la vio suspirar mientras se acercaba para corroborar el estado de su hija.

—Debe estar realmente agotada—meditó, y luego hacia el moreno, quien dio un respingo involuntario—. ¿Podrías llevarla a su habitación? Ha estado trabajando hasta tarde cada día, y no quiero interrumpir su sueño.

El gesto del aludido se torció en una mezcla de incomodidad, inconformidad y vergüenza.

La mujer, por su parte, lo miró con la expresión de quien entiende todo, porque puede leer a las personas como si de libros abiertos se tratara. Su sonrisa sólo lo empeoraba.

Vegeta resopló.

Con la mirada desviada, se acercó a la chica, flexionó sus rodillas, deslizó sus manos debajo de las piernas y detrás de la espalda de ella, para luego alzarla en brazos; producto de la ley de gravedad, la cabeza de cabellera azul cayó sobre el pecho del orgulloso príncipe.

—Perfecto. Sólo llévala adentro, creo que conoces el camino—indicó la madre, justo antes de abandonarlos.

—¡¿Eh?!—exclamó, pero calló de inmediato para no despertar a Bulma.

Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba si alguien dormía o si sus gritos lo despertaban? Supuso que su preocupación era producto de la incómoda situación en que se encontraba, después de todo, sería sumamente vergonzoso que ella abriera los ojos en un momento así. Y seguro lo golpearía. Sí, debía ser eso.

Finalmente emprendió su camino, refunfuñando mentalmente.

Cuando por fin llegó, no presto demasiada atención a los detalles, se acercó a la cama, tratando de decidir cómo bajarla sin arruinar las cosas.

—Eres más pesada de lo que parece—dijo en un susurro, sonriendo al imaginar la cara que ella pondría si pudiese escucharlo y todo lo que le escupiría. En realidad, ella tenía la costumbre de gritarle todo el tiempo.

_< <Tal vez>> _pensó. Tal vez ese mal carácter que la mujer le había demostrado desde el primer día, había sido la razón de que él, el príncipe Saiyajin, decidiera quedarse en su casa, y llevarla en brazos a su habitación en lugar de abandonarla a su suerte.

Se inclinó hacia el frente, poniéndola sobre la mullida cama. Notó entonces que aún aferraba una de las vendas que llevaba antes. Resignado, abrió su mano y sacó la venda; se quedó ahí un microsegundo, sosteniéndola, pequeña, serena, cálida.

O tal vez había sido esa ternura escondida detrás de cada grito de preocupación por él.

_Tal vez._

En cualquier caso, supo en ese momento (incluso si nunca llegó a reconocerlo), que aquello había sido todo para el solitario Vegeta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Pachan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero no haberme pasado de cursi, intenté -como siempre- mantener la personalidad de nuestro protagonista hasta el final de la historia, pero no podía dejar de lado esa parte del inicio, el momento en el que todo se decidió para ellos dos.  
> Si les gustó, por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios por aquí. Y si no, también háganme saber qué podría mejorar.  
> Reanudé ya mi trabajo en los longfics que tengo pendientes de terminar, no crean que me olvido de eso.  
> Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos, les deseo las mejores sorpresas de la vida y les mando toda mi buena vibra. Mil gracias por leer.  
> ¡Besos y apapachos!


End file.
